


Orange You Glad You Came

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wulfhund asked: Scott and Boyd talking about Derek. "I think he would've chosen Cora."</p>
<p>“Why do you think Derek chose me?" Boyd breaks the silence, rolling over to guide a cricket off the edge of the blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange You Glad You Came

Every Saturday night, Scott and Boyd go star gazing. After discovering that they had a mutual love of constellations, they started breaking into the lacrosse field and lying down on a raggedy picnic blanket.

This Saturday, it’s partially cloudy, so they end up playing a half assed game of Never Have I Ever before just staring at the clouds as they pass by. 

“Why do you think Derek chose me?" Boyd breaks the silence, rolling over to guide a cricket off the edge of the blanket. 

“I don’t know. And any answer I could think of would probably be bad." Scott stares as the cricket dodges Boyd’s hand. 

“I think he chose me because I was weak. And convenient. But I just. That day. He looked between us, me and Cora and I know he wouldn't have chosen me, if he could have had her." 

Scott wants to say something, but even empty platitudes are failing him, so he looks around him and finds a stray daisy growing near his ankle and stuffs if behind Boyd’s ear, dodging Boyd’s hand as it comes towards the back of his head, but Boyd breaks off to point at something. 

“That cloud looks like a penis." 

Scott snorts at him and looks around for another daisy.


End file.
